Where's My Happy Ending?
by BaeeTown
Summary: Souji comes back in town for a visit with the friends. On his last day, they all gather on the riverbank. Feeling nostalgic, Souji broods over having a happy ending, and might just come to find one with Yosuke. (Souji/Yuu x Yosuke)


Some Souyo for the soul. I tried it from Yu/Souji's point of view, since most fics are from Yosuke's. Just fluff, the build of a relationship, and takes place after the end of the game.

* * *

The sky was a bland gray, not that I minded. Anything was better than fog. We lay on the riverbank, talking about the simple things and pointing out the cloud shapes. I always enjoy the brief visits I have when I come back to see them all. Yet I can't help but feel remorse, for the one thing I promised myself to do was the one thing I did not end up doing. Confess. I know I'm a bit pathetic, seeing as I stopped a serial killer and balanced fighting shadows in the TV, attending school regularly, going to clubs, and keeping tabs on Nanako. I wish I had confessed. It's been a weight on my shoulders for half a year now. Though, as I looked over at Yosuke, I feel myself unwillingly smile. This is enough, right? We're living our happy ending, right? I shake the thoughts and focus on Yosuke again. Just his presence is enough to ease my rueful feelings. Or at least it usually is. For some reason, I can't shake these emotions today. Maybe it's because I am leaving back to the city tomorrow.

I'll be honest, I am in love with him. And if we're being blunt here, I want Yosuke. I want to hold his calloused hand, kiss his stubborn expressions, make him meals, and most of all, touch him. I want to touch him everywhere. That is another story though. One of the main reasons I find my feelings difficult to deal with, is because of Yosuke's homophobic vibes. God forbid Kanji like a male. It'd be selfish though to say it's all because of Yosuke though. In all honesty, I am afraid to tell my friends in general that I prefer males. They've all been so patient and understanding, yet I can't shake the fear of them mocking me.

This whole situation gives me a headache, to be honest. I didn't expect any of this. I thought I'd live with Dojima-san for a year, keep to myself and just focus on my studies. If you had told me a year and a half ago that I'd make a whole group of friends, including my best friend Yosuke, who all would fight monsters in a TV with me, and that I'd fall in love, well I'd probably write you off as insane.

"-ouji." I am called back from my thoughts by none other than his voice. Have I mentioned he has the voice of an angel? Smooth, and lower, but not enough to be creepy. It's like when you come home to a fresh loaf of bread. Warm and comforting, not to mention delicious. It's a very reassuring sound, just like his laugh.

I feel a slight heat rush to my cheeks from embarrassment. Not like they can read minds or anything, I need to relax. But that's hard when I also become overly aware of his hand on my shoulder. Those hands. On my shoulder. In a different world where we were together, that'd be great. But here, in this reality, I'm teased and tortured by this touch, still aware. Far too aware. "Rise asked you a question, man. Got girls on the brain or something?" I look around to see almost all of my friends have sat up to look at me questioningly.

Teddy takes this as an opportunity to slide in one of his genius comments. "Oo, Senpai, who are you thinking of? Is it me? I'm flattered." We all groan, used to his ridiculous behavior. How long did I space out for? I realize then they all want an answer. "I..I wasn't thinking about any girl, okay!" My cheeks flush some more and I silently curse crushes and being the center of attention. Luckily, none of them seem to get I was avoiding the male topic.

"Oh, yea. What was it you had asked, Rise?" I inquire, steering the subject to safer ground. Rise sighed dramatically, forming a pout on her glossed lips. "I asked you if you have any regrets." I look at her questioningly. "Regrets?" She nods impatiently. "Senpai, would it kill you to listen?" She's getting exasperated. Luckily she goes back to her point. Geez, woman are a lot to handle. No wonder I'm attracted to men. "You've been gone for half a year, Souji-chan. Do you have any regrets from this last year and a half?" Not being true about my feelings? Leaving you all? Getting involved with this town? The list went on. "Hmm. Probably leaving you guys." I said it bluntly, not embarrassed to show how much I care for all of my friends. All of them blushed, so much that it was hard to tell who was blushing the most. Teddie jumped on my body and wailed. "We miss you too Senpai! So beary much!" I can't help but chuckle and I hug Teddie, patting his blond shota head. Kanji nodded, looking away. "Y-yea. It's not the same without you Souji." Rise teared up and Yukiko looked down to play with the hem of her skirt. She then begins to speak in that soft voice. "Everything they are saying is true. We...um, we need you Senpai. You've been our leader from the start." Yosuke hit me lightly on my upper back. "Uh, yea partner. You're important to us."

My heart stung from all of their words, not just Yosuke's. One by one, they all surrounded me and before I knew it, I was the center of an amazing group hug. Yosuke was the second to last person to join the embrace but that's okay. In that moment I closed my eyes and I was grateful for all of their friendships, and it was more than enough. This was my happy ending.

Yet then Yukiko's phone beeped, interrupting the moment. No, this wasn't the happy ending. "Ah I have to get back to the inn, a couple of the staff is sick." We all understood, nodding. She came over and kissed my cheek, knowing it was my last night in town. Her face was covered in a deep blush, but she looked okay with it. "Thank you for making time to visit, Senpai. Come back soon, there's always a free room for you at the inn." Shortly after she left, Naoto announced that she had to study and was heading soon. Kanji scrambled to get up and offered to walk her home. With red faces, the new couple walked away from the group, shyly holding hands. I'm grateful at least someone had a happy ending.

It was close to a completely dark sky when Rise stood, kissing me on the forehead and wishing me well with her idol smile. "Till next time, Souji-san." Chie stood shortly after, ready to leave. "Oh, I nearly forgot. I wanted you to hear from me that Yukiko and I are dating." She said it with a light blush and I laughed, but I knew she was proud of her girlfriend none the less. "I am very happy for you Chie. You work well together." I admire her ability to be honest. It seems that didn't rub off on me. And to my surprise, Yosuke didn't make any homophobic comments. He was quiet and a bit flushed. "Your courage is awesome Chie."

She nodded gently, smiling proudly at me. "It seems we all got our happy ending." Chie replied, giving me a confusing wink and heading home. I nodded at her comment, forcing down the sad protest that was in my throat. I also ignored the confusion I felt from that wink. She waved goodbye and then it was only Yosuke and I, sitting in the dark on the riverbanks.

There has been just a bit of light coming from buildings in the distance and I gratefully could still see Yosuke's face fairly well. "Dude, what's up with you? Not that I want a girly heart to heart or anything, but you've been weird this entire week." I sighed. Not that I'd ever tell him, it was impossible and it would be awkward. Originally, I decided not to tell him anything. Somehow it stumbled out. "It's not much. There's all these happy endings our friends are getting, and I don't feel like I have one." Yosuke looked at him strangely. "Like what?" I sighed and continued. "Like, everyone's together. I'm a bit lonely, I guess." Yosuke nodded. "I get you, partner." Yea I guess that's true. He's always been lonely and people don't really give him a chance.

"Yea, well. It doesn-" I was cut off by my phone beeping. "Dojima wants me home. It was really great seeing you partner. I'll call when I get home." I turned away, tired from this whole visit and my feelings in general. "Wait, lemme walk you home partner." My heart spazzed at the thought that he wanted to walk me home. Was I now some schoolgirl? I waited till he had his shoes back on, then we both stood. I began to walk forward when Yosuke spoke softly. "You forgot something, Souji." I turned around to find he was oddly close to me. "Oh? What'd I forget?" I replied, moving my hands to my pockets to check for what I'd left behind. Yosuke blushed deeply and I was becoming confused yet again. "Y-Your happy ending."

My eyes widened just in time for Yosuke to hug me. The embrace was tight, yet nice. I turned red and tried not to stutter, partially from my rocketing heart and partially from confusion. Yosuke buried his flushed cheeks in my shoulder and I could smell the shampoo used for his auburn hair. I buried my face in that soft hair for a second. "I-I like you partner. It was hard when you left."

I was surprised. Shocked really. The fact that Yosuke was able to speak these words, despite everything, it meant his feelings were real. That this was real. That my happy ending did exist! "I like you too, partner. In fact, I love you." Yosuke buried his face deeper in my shoulder and I figure he's blushing even darker. "Shut up, I said I didn't want some girly heart to heart." "Yes, but you did remind me to get my happy ending. And if I am sure of anything, you're it."

"Don't say such embara-" Lifting his chin up, I cut those words off with a chaste kiss. His lips were nice, and this sensation in my stomach was something I could get used to. His lips were dry and a bit chapped, but I was kissing Yosuke, and that was beyond my wildest dreams. When I finally pulled away, he was pouting and red as a traffic sign.

"I forgot something. How can we have our …ya know, happy ending, when you're so far away?" I merely chuckled and stroked his wild hair. "We'll figure out. The prince doesn't start questioning everything during the big kiss with his princess." Yosuke pushed him lightly on the chest. "Fine, as long as you're the princess." With the most emotion I've ever shown on my face, I grin and say, "I'll do anything, even if that means being the princess and wearing the dress, as long as I get _my happy ending_."

* * *

Well, there you go! Some fluffy fluff of Souyo. First fanfic in over a year. First one to ever be published! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you've got to this point, thanks for reading! Please, leave comments, favorite it, and share it with friends! It also is going to be posted on Tumblr and possibly Archive of Our Own.

Have a nice night!~ c:


End file.
